


A Night Out

by Rosesdancinginmymind (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established SQ. Regina and Emma leave their adorable children (they have Henry and a little girl) to their grandparents for a night. They leave to another city for a date night: drinks, dancing, a good time. Some fitting dance & singing music. And it's obvious they are lovers but also best friends: they laugh and joke around. – evilregalandfuckingbowlofsoup</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

"Regina come on they'll be fine," Emma says reassuringly as she reaches for her obviously nervous wife's hand.

"Are you sure?" Regina asks looking over to Henry and Lilly. Henry is already engrossed in a video game with his grandfather whilst Lilly is being fussed over by a cooing Snow. Emma laughs before wrapping her arm around her gorgeous glammed up wife. "Regina look at them. You know they're in good hands with my parents."

"Your father let Henry drive a car"

"Yes and after several fireballs to his beloved wagon I believe he has learned never ever to do that again. Plus Snow will stop him."

"Like she did last time?"

Emma sighs before looking to her parents, "Don't let Henry drive."

Snow chuckles bouncing her granddaughter on her knee, "Never again."

"Aw" Henry whines.

"Let's just stick to the games kid. For the sake of my wagon and the mailboxes of Storybrooke let's keep the driving to MarioKart."

"I'm still gonna be a better driver than you" Henry replies with a grin before returning his focus to the game.

Regina smiles before looking back at her children. "One more hug?" she asks Emma using her puppy dog eyes. Emma rolls her eyes before kissing her wife on the cheek. "One more hug" she agrees.

The brunette walks across the room to her giggling daughter. She swoops the little girl up before planting sloppy wet kisses over Lilly's cheeks. Lilly laughs happily before squealing, "Love you Mommy."

"Love you too Lillypad" Regina replies hugging her tightly before eventually giving the toddler over to Snow. She pauses watching her happy little girl for a few more moments until Emma tugs on her arm. It's been a long time since they've had a date night, well one that didn't involve kid's cutlery and sci-fi movies, and Emma has been looking forward to this for weeks. She went all out, planning a trip out of town for them. She knows if they stay in Storybrooke one of both of them will want to go check on the kids. If they go out she knows they'll enjoy their evening together which is all she wants. She loves her wife with all her heart and she thinks that they both deserve a night out with each other. They both love their kids but still sometimes they just want a night to themselves.

That is if Emma can pry Regina away from their kids long enough to get her to the car.

She leans forward slipping her arm around Regina's and entwining their hands, "Okay come on Regina. We've got to go or we'll be late. Mom, we will see you tomorrow. Call if there's any problems."

Snow smiles, "There won't be. Go on, have fun guys. Say bye Lilly"

"Bye Mommies" Lilly says waving from her grandma's lap.

"Bye Lilly" Emma and Regina say blowing their daughter kisses before turning to Henry, "Bye Henry"

"See ya kid" Emma says.

Henry looks up from his game for a split second, "Bye have fun," he says sending them a quick wave before his grandfather overtakes him diverting his attention back to the game.

Emma laughs before gently tugging Regina out of the door so they can begin their long awaited date night.

* * *

Emma drives the Bug slowly to the town line knowing her wife needs the time to prepare herself. She can sense Regina panicking slightly. They know she won't lose her memory and yet still Regina fears that one day she will cross the line and lose herself.

Emma reaches for her wife's hand, "Hey it'll be okay."

"I know" Regina says though she still squeezes Emma's hand for the physical reassurance, "I know," she repeats as if to convince herself. Emma knows that Regina won't calm until they cross the line so she rolls the Bug over the line.

As soon as they're over and they feel the familiar wave of magic leaving them. Even after all this years it still stings a little to lose their magic. It's an odd feeling to put into words, it's like having part of your very soul sucked out of you. It still disorientates them both.

"You okay?" Emma asks after she shakes off the last of the dizziness.

Regina takes a few more deep breaths, her head bent down by her knees as she tries to control the nausea. Having had her magic for longer it takes her a few more minutes to fully recover. Emma rubs circles on her wife's back leaning down to kiss the side of Regina's head to help soothe her.

Finally Regina sits up and nods indicating that she is okay and that she knows who she is. Her worst fear is losing her memory, of forgetting her family and herself. Without her memories she knows she would be lost.

"I remember. I love you" Regina says her eyes welling up with tears from her relief before she captures Emma's lips in a desperate yet loving kiss.

Emma kisses her back resting one hand on Regina's back and the other running through soft dark curls. After crossing the town line her wife always needs the physical reassurance that they are both there and okay.

"I love you," Emma tells her before moving back into her own seat, "So, are you ready for our night out?"

Regina nods, "I love our kids but I'm looking forward to having a whole night with you even if you won't tell me anything about what we're doing."

Emma grins, "I want to surprise you."

Regina smiles brightly, "This is one of the reasons I love you Emma Swan-Mills. You always try and surprise me and make me happy. Having you here makes me happy enough."

"I know," Emma replies with a warm smile, "But it makes me happy to surprise you and make awesome memories with you."

They share another sweet kiss before Emma continues their drive to Boston.

* * *

"Okay here we are," Emma announces as unlocks the door to their hotel room. She gasps seeing the plush suite. In the photos it looked amazing but in real life it's even more luxurious. It's the kind of place she's always wished she could bring someone. Now not only can she afford to but she has someone to bring.

"Wow," Regina breathes out as she steps into the room. Emma really went all out for her. She grins at her wonderful wife before pulling her in for a loving kiss. "Thank you so much Emma. No-one has ever spoiled me like this."

"Then they're idiots," Emma says. "I love you. I love that it's you here with me."

Regina smiles, "Me too. I love you so much Emma Swan-Mills," she says hugging her wife close. "God when you do a night out you really go for it don't you?"

"Anything for my wife" Emma replies.

"It's so unfair. You just keep getting more amazing. How am I supposed to keep up with you?" Regina asks with a mock pout.

Emma laughs, "I'm sure you'll find a way since you just get more incredible every day."

Regina smiles kissing her wife once more, "At which point do you think we get too mushy?"

"I think we passed it a few years ago when we made a magic baby. We're a saviour and a queen. We get to be super mushy."

"Did you make that rule up?"

Emma shrugs, "I'm the saviour and the sheriff. Plus I date the Mayor. I could invent loads of laws."

Regina laughs, "I know dear. I do remember your 'free bearclaws for the Sheriff's department' proposal."

"I still can't believe you turned it down" Emma says with a huff.

Regina smiles at her, "I had to dear. It was your bearclaws or a deputy. I could either give you cake or more time with me."

At that Emma nods, "Okay good choice. I'm re-submitting that proposal though."

"And there still won't be money in the budget dear. Besides think of Granny. She needs your pastry money if she wants to redo the inn."

"So I can't have free bearclaws because you want a fancier booty call room?"

Regina chuckles, "Well that's one way to put it."

Emma rolls her eyes before pulling her wife in for a passionate kiss, "I suppose I could live with that. Now go on get dressed. We have dinner reservations."

"You got dinner too? Oh my god Emma, what else have you planned?"

Emma smiles at her wife before kissing her, "Let me surprise you. We've earned it."

"Hm we have. Do you think the kids are okay?" Regina asks chewing her lip nervously.

Emma gives her a reassuring look, "They're fine. Go. Shower. Put a fancy dress and relax."

Regina nods before walking through to their bathroom. Emma waits for the door to lock shut before grabbing her phone. She sneaks another look at the door before dialling her mother.

"Hey Mom" she whispers.

"Emma?" Snow asks, "Why are you whispering? Does Regina know you're calling?"

"No," Emma says with a sigh, "Don't yell at me, or tell her, I just needed to know how the kids were."

Snow laughs, "Emma they're both fine. Henry is beating your father at some video game and Lila is sleeping soundly. Emma don't call again. I won't answer. Enjoy your night."

"Can I talk to Henry?"

She hears Snow sigh over the phone before walking over and chatting to Henry. "Hey Ma. I'm fine. So is Lila. Go have fun. Relax," he orders before handing the phone back to Snow. "Satisfied?" she asks.

"Not yet" Regina purrs in Emma's ear making her jump and drop the phone. "I so didn't need to know that!" Snow yells so they both can hear.

Regina laughs before picking up Emma's phone, "Sorry Snow. I just wanted to scare Emma since she told me to relax and then called anyway."

"Fair enough, enjoy your night you two and Regina before you ask me your kids are fine."

"Thank you Snow. See you tomorrow morning," she says before hanging up. She turns to her sheepish wife placing her hands on her towel clad hips.

Emma gasps as she looks up realising that her wife is not dressed and is instead wrapped in a towel. "Oh my god" she whispers as a bead of water rolls down between her wife's gorgeous breasts.

"Yes," Regina says with a wide smile before sitting on the bed. She lays down running one of her legs up the other, "I was going to invite you into the shower with me but now since you misbehaved so I'm not sure I should." She grins teasingly before playing with the top of the towel.

"Maybe," Emma says walking over to her wife as she peels off her jacket, "I could find a way to make it up to you."

Regina cocks her head to the side in a way Emma loves before she tugs her wife down for a passion filled kiss, "Maybe you could."

* * *

After nearly missing dinner Emma and Regina sit in the fancy Italian restaurant Emma picked out. She went for Italian because they both love pasta and pizza, even if Regina won't admit that second one. Emma grins at her wife, clad in a brand new off shoulder black dress and heels that make her tanned legs look even longer. "You look beautiful."

Regina smiles thinking about the events that nearly made them miss dinner, "More or less than an hour ago?"

Emma chuckles, "Ooh tough question. You always look gorgeous honey and trust me when the night if over I can't wait to peel that dress off of you and show you just how beautiful I think you are."

Regina grins at her before drinking in the sight of her wife in her dark grey dress. It accentuates all the blonde's curves. As much as Regina loves how her wife looks in her skinny jeans and leather, seeing her in a dress always astounds her. It doesn't happen very often but when Emma puts on a dress she looks incredibly hot. Regina's smile grows wider as she looks at her wife's strong muscled arms. "You look amazing," she says and Emma smiles. For a long time Emma would doubt how she would look in dresses preferring her jeans and jackets, however when Regina tells her she looks amazing she never doubts it to be anything but the truth.

Emma grabs her wine glass before lifting it off, "A toast to us. I love you."

"I love you too" Regina says clinking her glass against Emma's, "And I just wanted to say thank you for doing all of this for us. The hotel room. Bringing us to Boston. This restaurant. It's just incredible Emma. Thank you."

"Anytime Regina. I love our kids and our family but I love date nights with you."

"Me too," Regina replies taking a sip of her wine. "Promise me we'll always do things like this. Promise me we'll always make time for us."

"I think I can make that promise" Emma says with a chuckle.

"Good," Regina says, "Because I'm going to hold you to it."

"Good, because I want you to" Emma replies, "So do you want to pretend you don't secretly want pizza or shall we split a pepperoni?"

"Split?" Regina asks with a chuckle, "Like we did last week when you ate it all and left me one slice."

"You said you were finished!" Emma says in her defence.

"I meant that slice, not with the pizza"

Emma laughs, "Okay how about two pizzas. I get pepperoni. You get whatever it is you want and we'll split them both."

"Won't we look weird sharing two pepperoni pizzas? How about we get one pizza and some pasta on the side?"

Emma mock gasps in horror holding her hand to her chest, " _Two dinners_ Mrs Swan-Mills. Are there flying pigs now as well as flying monkeys?"

Regina laughs throwing her napkin at Emma, "Why not? How often do we get a night out? We may as well splurge."

Emma grins, "Sure. We'll burn it all off later."

"Later? What's later?"

"Another surprise" Emma says with a wink.

"Another one? Emma you are just insanely incredible."

Emma smiles, "Thanks honey."

"So modest."

"Who am I to deny my incredibleness? Plus if you say I'm incredible when you're as awesome as you are then it must be true."

Regina smiles sweetly, "How did I get so lucky? You are the best wife ever Emma."

"We're both lucky Regina. We found true love and we're so happy. I did all this Regina because you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I want you to feel special."

Regina leans across capturing her lips in a soft loving kiss, "You're the best thing that happened to me too Emma. You saved me. You're my best friend and my one true love. I can't imagine my life without you and the fact that you still do things like this just to make me happy only makes me love you more."

* * *

Regina and Emma walk down the street hand in hand with Regina clinging close to the blonde. Whilst she normally feels confident and strong out in the city she likes to stick close to Emma, just to feel safer in a place she doesn't know.

"You okay?" Emma asks as Regina holds tight to her hand.

Regina nods, "I'm fine. You're here so I'm fine."

"Don't worry we'll be off the street in a minute." She guides Regina to a small bar she knows. It's a karaoke/dance place she stumbled upon during her first week in Boston and it instantly became one of her favourite places. It wasn't too big or busy and yet still was a lot of fun.

Plus she knows her wife secretly loves karaoke.

Regina grins as she sees the little club, "A karaoke bar?! Oh Emma Swan-Mills you are the most awesome person ever."

"I can't argue with that," Emma says pulling her in for a kiss.

Regina laughs before kissing her back, "You do realise we're doing a duet?"

"Oh god no," Emma groans.

"Oh god yes Emma. Come on, we'll have an audience beside Lilly."

"You mean we can sing something that isn't 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'? I'm not sure I know any other songs anymore!"

Regina chuckles wrapping her arm around her wife, "Lucky for you they give us the words."

Emma groans again as her wife eagerly tugs her into the small spot. Regina gasps as they enter the small club. She bounces excitedly on her feet seeing the soft lighting of the bar area and then the brighter retro disco style of the dance floor beside the karaoke stage. She claps her hands together before turning to Emma with an excited smile, "Okay this place is perfect!"

Emma grins, "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it. I  _love_ it."

"Good," Emma says kissing her wife, "Let's get some drinks."

"Not tequila" Regina reminds her and they both laugh remembering the last time they got drunk off tequila. Emma's certain that her mother still hasn't forgiven them for what they did to her lawn.

"Never again," Emma replies before going to get Regina a cider and herself a beer. She once offered Regina a beer. Emma still bursts into laughter just thinking about Regina's horrified expression upon her first sip of the beverage.

"What are you chuckling about?" Regina asks as Emma comes back to their little table still giggling.

"You and beer."

"Urgh" Regina says wrinkling her nose, "I still don't know how you can drink that stuff."

"Because it's delicious. I got you an apple cider."

"Thank you very much dear," Regina takes a sip, "Mine's better."

Emma kisses her cheek, "Of course."

* * *

A few drinks later Regina stands up before pulling Emma up with her, "Come on let's dance."

Emma groans, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Emma come on other people are dancing. Plus that girl up there is singing Katy Perry." Regina holds her hands together before giving Emma her puppy eyes.

Emma smiles at her wife's adorableness, "Alright one dance."

"Two" Regina barters pulling Emma onto the floor.

"So long as you don't eighties dance" Emma warns.

Regina raises her brow, "What?"

Emma lowers her voice so other people don't overhear her next sentence and think she's mad, "Regina you landed here in 1983 and I've seen some of your dance moves. They are all eighties."

Regina laughs, "And yours are so much better dear?"

"They're more modern."

"Alright then Emma. Come teach me some dance moves."

Emma raises her brow in challenge, "Dance off?"

"Dance off" Regina replies before beginning to dance to the song playing on the club's stereo system. The girl on stage singing along luckily has a good voice too and so it doesn't take long for Emma and Regina get into the song.

"So you wanna play with magic?" Regina singsongs as she dance against Emma. Emma grins feeling the brunette's hot breath against her ear, "Always" she says grinding up against Regina. They don't care if people look. They just love to dance together. No-one bothers them or tries to cut in because they can see that the couple are madly in love.

Emma turns Regina to pull her close wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Emma Swan-Mills," Regina replies before kissing her passionately. "Hm I love dancing with you."

"Me too," Emma says, "Want to go dance in private?"

Regina grins, "Not yet. You owe me a duet."

"In front of all these people?" Emma asks clearly nervous about singing in public. In Storybrooke she doesn't mind because they're all her friends and family. Here though it's people she doesn't know and who will judge her if she doesn't sing well.

Regina pulls her close as someone else starts to do a karaoke version of a Beyoncé song. "Listen to me Emma. You have a beautiful voice. I love hearing you sing and I want you up there with me because there's no-one else I'd rather do a duet with."

"Really? You don't think I'll be embarrassing."

"Never," Regina says, "I love you and I love your voice. Now one more dance and then we sing."

* * *

Emma looks at Regina's choice of song before turning to her wife, "Really?"

"Why not?"

"It's not even a duet," Emma points out.

"So?" Regina asks, "We can both still sing it. Besides which it's true."

"I know it is but still Savage Garden Regina?"

"It's a good song and it's fitting because I love you to the moon and back."

"Oh so cheesy," Emma says rolling her eyes.

"It's a karaoke bar Emma. It was made for us to sing cheesy songs in," Regina says before pulling Emma up on the stage. Emma blushes and tries to hide her face in her hands before Regina pries them down. She smiles seeing the excitement on her wife's face and tries to calm her nerves. Regina, upon seeing how anxious Emma is, kisses her sweetly, "You'll be great. You always are."

Emma smiles taking her wife's hand as the song starts. Only for Regina would she do this.

_"She's taking her time making up the reasons_   
_To justify all the hurt inside_   
_Guess she knows from the smile and the look in their eyes_   
_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_   
_They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"_   
_And, "Daddy never keeps in touch_   
_That's why she shies away from human affection"_

Emma sings the words keeping her eyes on her wife. Those words always make her think about Regina and how far she, how far they've both come from being hurt lost people.

_But somewhere in a private place_   
_She packs her bags for outer space_   
_And now she's waiting for the right_   
_kind of pilot to come_

Regina smiles as she sings that part knowing she already found the right person. Emma always understood her. She never made up any theories. She never had to because she just knew how to get through Regina's walls and show her that she was worthy of love.

_I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be... _   
_If you'll be my baby_   
_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_   
_So would you be my baby?_

They sing the chorus together with Regina stepping closer to Emma before they wind up hugging. Emma pulls her in for a hug and they both let down the microphones as the song comes to a close. Emma kisses her lovingly, "You know I would fly you anywhere right?"

Regina smiles, "And I would go anywhere with you because I love you truly madly deeply." She sings the last part and Emma laughs, "One Savage Garden song wasn't enough?"

Regina chuckles, "Hey I know the words to both if you want to sing again."

"No" Emma says dramatically.

Regina laughs as they walk off the stage hand in hand, "Thank you for doing that Emma."

"Anything for you," Emma says.

Regina smiles pulling her in for another kiss, "This was wonderful Emma. Now take me back to our hotel room so I can thank you for the best date night ever."

_The song was Savage Garden's To The Moon And Back._

_Hope you all liked it and thank you for reading :)_

 


End file.
